


Гипноз

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Гипноз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hypnotic Suggestion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149431) by blackletter. 



\- Дживс?  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Ты случайно не практикуешь гипноз, а?  
\- Нет, сэр, я знаком с этим предметом только в теории – читал весьма занимательную монографию об использовании гипноза в психоанализе.  
\- Так ты точно не какой-нибудь там опытный гипнотизер?  
\- Я в этом уверен, сэр.  
\- Ну конечно, ты уверен – глупо с моей стороны было спрашивать. Но мной, знаешь ли, движет не только любопытство. Нет-нет – дело требует серьезного расследования. Проблема заключается в том, что я последнее время словно сам не свой – и это можно объяснить только тем, что на мое сознание оказывает влияние какая-то внешняя сила.  
\- Как скажете, сэр.  
\- Именно так я и говорю, Дживс. Если бы ты знал, о чем я думаю, ты бы со мной согласился.  
\- Если вы просветите меня по этому вопросу, сэр, возможно, я буду в состоянии оказать вам помощь.  
\- Э… не уверен, что мне стоит это делать, Дживс.  
\- Без дополнительной информации я немногим могу помочь, сэр.  
\- Ну ладно. Только не забывай, что это не мои мысли – так что я в них не виноват.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
\- В общем, дело было так. Я шел по Севиль-роу и увидел в витрине магазина манекен, а на нем – галстук. Ярко-красный такой, с маленькими черными точками – словно сотни буков i лишились своих верхушек. Галстук привлек мое внимание, и я остановился, чтобы рассмотреть его, но – и в этом-то вся проблема – понял, что совершенно не собираюсь его покупать. В обычных обстоятельствах этот предмет одежды мгновенно бы покинул манекен, чтобы оказаться в моем гардеробе, - однако же я воспротивился зову манящей меня сирены. И знаешь почему?  
\- Смею ли я надеяться на ваше осознание того, что его стиль слишком вульгарен для джентльмена с хорошим вкусом?  
\- Нет, Дживс, и я не уверен, что мне нравятся твои инкри… инси…а, вот – инсинуации! Да - я не уверен, что мне нравятся твои инсинуации. Галстук был просто супер, но я не мог не подумать о том, как ты отнесешься к нему – и знал, что ты его не одобришь. Мысль о том, чтобы столкнуться с твоим неудовольствием, оказалась такой тяжелой, что галстук потерял всякую привлекательность для Бертрама Вустера.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Дело в том, Дживс, что я постоянно думаю о тебе – и ничего с этим не могу поделать. Теперь я уже принимаю решения, исходя из того, что тебе понравится, - даже если тебя при этом нет рядом. Вот поэтому-то я и решил, что ты, должно быть, используешь этот самый гипноз, чтобы расправиться с одеждой, которую считаешь неподходящей, еще до того, как я ее куплю. Хотя это все равно не объясняет, почему я хочу…  
\- Что вы хотите, сэр?  
\- Да ничего, Дживс, ровным счетом ничего… Хотя нет, не ничего, но ничего из того, о чем мне хотелось бы говорить. Точнее, не то чтобы мне не хотелось... Ничего из того, что мне следовало бы говорить. В общем, я имею в виду – я бы сказал, если бы мог, но я не осмеливаюсь – и поэтому говорить не буду.  
\- Не осмеливаетесь?  
\- Именно.  
\- Подозреваю, что могу предположить, сэр.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что даже ты сможешь предположить такое, Дживс. И если бы ты смог – ты бы пулей вылетел из дома молодого господина.  
\- Подозреваю, что могу удивить вас, сэр.


End file.
